gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzu Kadotani
Anzu Kadotani (角谷 杏 Kadotani Anzu) is one of the protagonists of Girls und Panzer. Profile Anzu is a a third year student from Ooarai Girls High School. Her height is 142cm and her blood type is type AB. She's also the president of her school's student council. She's also the commander, radio operator and gunner of the Turtle Team and she operates a German Panzer 38(t) and a Hetzer Appearance Anzu is a girl with a long twin ponytail red brown hair and a pair of red brown eyes. Personality Anzu is well-known for being manipulative. She seems to be a jerk at first for forcing Miho Nishizumi to join sensha-dou, but it later turned out she's actually very well-hearted and friendly. She's also known for being very cheerful, always smile and talk in a cheeky way no matter the situation. She's also extremely lazy, always lying around when others do the work. However, she always has support when people get in trouble, and she has shown to be a genius when she finally works (how she took Momo's role of the gunner in Episode 9 showed all the reasons why she became the president of the student council). She's actually quite a good leader too, and her laziness was also sort of a management style as she can micromanage everything and provides support when needed. Background Anzu is the Ooarai Girls High School president of the student council who is resposible for the revival of her school's Sensha-dou team because of the school's financial problems and in danger of closing. She first forced Miho Nishizumi to join the team because she knows Miho's background. At first Miho refused to join but all of a sudden, she convinced herself to join. Next, they have to search the tanks which are dispersed throughout the city ship and they will used it for the competition. During the mock-up match against other tank teams from the school's Sensha-dou team which was supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno, Anzu operates a Panzer 38(t) with the rest of the student council which includes the PR manager Momo Kawashima and the vice-president Yuzu Koyama. Their tank was hit by Miho's tank. Later, Anzu's's tank team will be called "Turtle Team". During the semi-final round match of the Sensha-dou competition against Pravda Girls High School, Anzu switched places with Momo who is their gunner and instructed Yuzuko to drive near the Pravda's vanguard tanks while she shoots them in point-blank range. She manage to hit at least two to three of Pravda's tanks and damaged several more before being hit by a Pravda's tank commanded by Nonna. Prior to the final round match of the Sensha-dou competition against Kuromorimine Girls High School, Anzu ordered that their Panzer 38(t) to be converted into a Hetzer to make it more formidable. Trivia *The members of the Turtle Team all have fruit-based names. As for Anzu's case, her name means "Apricot". *Her favorite flower is Sunflower and her favorite tank is the Soviet T-28. *In the first episode, when she was forcing Miho to join sensha-dou, she said "if you don't join, you won't be here for long". Miho, Hana and Saori first assumed that was just an act of tyranny to force Miho to join, but it later turned out she was secretly referring to the danger of the school being closed if sensha-dou doesn't work well enough, and Miho was the only one who can properly take charge of sensha-dou. Gallery AnzuKadotani02.jpg|Anzu Kadotani's picture from the official website. Anzu_Kadotani.jpg| Category:Characters